


The Dancer and the Champion

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: The Dancer and The Champion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion!Shiro, M/M, OC Galra, Pre-Voltron, Slave!Lance, dancer!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was a pilot for the Kerberos mission before the Galra took them. </p><p>Now he was a Dancer and Shiro a Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer and the Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I like to note that it has been years since I've done something like this. So I'm really rusty and I'm trying to figure out how to do this again. So sorry if the story seems weird, it will be awhile until everything's figured out. 
> 
> And having no beta does make it a little harder. haha. xD. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy all the mess though as I figure out how to story. 
> 
> This story was thought up when I was working.
> 
> [Update: Beta by TheModdernHobbit! Thank you so much lovely!]
> 
> ALSO! THE GALRA IN THIS STORY IS ONE OF MY OCS THAT I MADE. HE IS THE ONLY THING I OWN! I PLAN TO DRAW HIM SOON IN ORDER TO SHOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE! HE AND OTHER GALRA OC WILL BE STARRING IN A FEW OTHER STORIES THAT I HAVE!

“Come... it’s time for the Champion’s Reward.”

“Yes, sir.” Lance whispered, a small bit of hope and excitement bubbling in his stomach as he finished placing on the last piece to his outfit. Lance looked into the mirror one last time before quickly rushing over towards the large, Galra guard.

“I’m ready, Tersar.” Lance spoke, his voice small as he looked up towards his assigned escort, bodyguard, and personal warden. The Galra was large, larger than most of the Galra’s Lance has seen, but not as large as some of the leading figures. Tersar also had three stripes on each ear and a few scars covering the left side of his face that made his figure even more intimidating.

But, after a few months being with the other did Lance learn to take comfort in his intimidation. Since the other Galra around Lance haven’t attempted anything on his person because of his Guardian. “Besides he isn’t that bad... he’s like a cinnamon roll on the inside... except you really have to dig deep and be careful since he can, and will, kill you.” Lance thought, with just the faintest of smiles.

“You know the rules. Stay behind me at all times. If you notice something tug on the chains, but don’t make it obvious.” Tersar informed, taking out shackles to place onto Lance’s wrists. Lance nodded, wincing as the cold metal encased his wrists before watching as a glowing purple light connected towards the device that was in the other’s hand.

“Yes, sir.” Lance replied, getting a nod from Tersar before he placed his hand onto the panel. The metal door slid open with a soft sound, revealing the large metal corridors that awaited outside. The two left the room, closing the door before beginning their journey to the Champion’s cell.

As they walked Lance could clearly hear the cries and cheers of the Arena that was close by. He was thankful that most of the cheers and goading roars were able to muffle the sounds of anguish cries of the victims who were forced to fight in the Arena. It was one of the smaller mercy’s that Lance slightly appreciated.

But, the one thing that Lance wish would stop were the hungry, lustful stares some Galra would give him. Lance watched carefully of all of his surroundings making sure to signal his bodyguard just in case if one of the Galra got bold enough to try something. Thankfully, Tersar seemed to scare everyone away with just one look. His Guardian didn’t even have to glare at anyone, he turned his head and they just went scurrying off. Again, Lance appreciates the small things in his life.

Lance sighed in relief when they came upon a set of stairs that lead down to the cell areas. It was only a short walk down the steps and into the long hallway that held only one cell. The cell that meant the galaxy to Lance, it caused excitement, longing, and happiness to roar even louder inside him. The Champion took notice of their entrance and looking into their eyes, Lance knew they were feeling the same as him.

“You know what to do.” Tersar order, unshackling Lance’s wrist who in turn gave a grateful smile.

“Yes, sir.” Lance bowed, before walking towards the cell.

No words were exchanged, they weren’t allowed unless given permission. So, Lance got into position and waited for Tersar to play a soft melody from a device in his hand. Once the music started, Lance swayed his body to the beat, looking at the Champion directly in the eye as he began to dance. His blue, flowing skirt lifted and swayed with his movements, almost liked the waves of the oceans on earth. The blue bangles on his wrists and ankles chimed as he danced to the melody.

First his movements were slow, but as the music started to speed up, so did his movements. Twirling around for the other in elegant strides and moving his hands. Weeks of harsh training allowed Lance to dance without fault and in only the most fluid of movements. He danced like a mechanical doll, exactly precise. Even though the stares of the Champion made him want to shiver and reach out, he resisted the urge. He continued to dance until the very end.

Knowing that those warm, dark-gray eyes watched his every movement, encouraged him to keep going. They were making sure to burn every minute, every second, into their memories as the moment played out. Eventually, the music ended. Lance bowed towards the Champion, giving them the faintest of smiles as silence enveloped the room again. Lance felt panic tug in his chest, making him look back in desperation at his guardian.

“Please.”

It was the silent begging that Lance made with his eyes as he looked towards Tersar. Tersar just stared at Lance before looking over at the man in the cell with narrowed eyes. Without making a noise or saying anything Tersar moved so his back was turned towards the two.

Again, Lance appreciated the little things.

Quickly, Lance scrambled towards the bars of the cell, where the other seemed to teleport to once Tersar gave his permission. One warm arm and another cold wrapped around Lance in a firm embrace, which Lance returned eagerly. It was like he was a fish that was finally dropped into water after being forced out of it for too long. Lance breathed in large gulps of the other’s scent as he buried his face into his neck, shaking as he took comfort in a familiar face.

“Shiro.” Lance whispered, his voice cracking as Shiro started to whisper comforting words.

“I’m here, Lance. I’m here.” Shiro comforted, breathing into Lance’s soft brown hair and relaxing as the familiar scent of oceans hit his nose. The two clutched at each other, knowing that the moment won’t last long. Knowing that Lance would have to go back to dancing like a puppet, and Shiro would have to go back to fighting for his life in the terrifying arena.

It made Lance’s heart break and almost shattered into pieces thinking about it. The questions of why was this happening circled around in his mind. One moment they were enjoying their adventures in space and exploring the planets far from earth with wonder and awe in their eyes. Now, two of their crew members were gone and the other two forced to entertain for the Galra Empire.

“I’m scared.” Lance confessed, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Shiro seemed to clutch Lance even tighter at the confession before pulling away just a little bit. The two stared into each other’s eyes before lips crashed into one another. The kiss was hot and deep, with Shiro taking as much as he could, while Lance gave and welcome the comfort the kiss gave back to him. It was over as quickly as it came, Tersar ending it with a grunting noise, telling them that their time was almost up.

“Please, please be okay Shiro.” Lance whispered, panting a bit before leaning forward to give the other another soft kiss on the lips.

“I will. I’ll win no matter what.... I’ll fight no matter what.” Shiro promised, his arm glowing a faint purple before going back to normal again. Shiro pulled them into another tight hug where he kissed Lance’s head before whispering small hopeful words into his ears.

“I swear to you, that I’ll get us out of here. I swear that I’ll set us free.” Shiro promised, making Lance cry some more before nodding. Lance believed in those words because Shiro has never broken a promise to him. A large clawed hand gently took Lance shoulder, forcing the two to let go of each other, making Lance give the smallest of whimpers.

Shiro reached out to Lance as he was shackled once more and brought away. Lance looked behind him until he could no longer see Shiro. Never knowing that as soon as he vanished, Shiro’s warm gray eyes would turn into cold, glowing yellow ones.

Lance was escorted back into his room where Tersar opened and closed the door, again. Making sure to stand guard at the door while Lance just stood there rubbing at his wrists, trying to hold the memory of the warm kiss and the comforting embrace he was just in. Lance continued to stand there before he turned to look at Tersar.

“Thank you, Tersar.” Lance whispered, walking over to his Guardian and slowly placing his forehead on the other’s large arm. Tersar didn’t say anything at first, just looking ahead as Lance tried to take comfort in the only other being that he felt safe with. Lance knew Tersar never replies to his thanks, which was fine with Lance. He would continue to thank the other, because Lance knew that Tersar allowed Lance to get away with little things in order to take some comfort in his enslaved life.

It gave him strength when memories of happier times crept into his mind, yet, they gave him no comfort in these times. Memories of when Lance first started the mission with his amazing team. Memories of earth and all of it’s beautiful wonders, like the ocean and rain. Lance missed it all with an aching heart. Memories of his large family, with their proud smiles and congratulations, as Lance shouted to the high heavens that he was chosen to be the pilot for the mission into space.

“.... I want to be free.” Lance whispered, closing his eyes to try and shut away those memories. The comfort they used to give was no more, only pain seemed to come out whenever he thought of them.

“I want all of us to be free.” Lance rethought, as he wondered where Matt and Dr. Holt were. The older man was taken to a workers camp and Matt eventually followed him, since Shiro made sure that the other didn’t have to fight in the Arena. He wondered if they were okay. He wondered if they were still alive. Lance took a shuddering breath, and glanced up at his Guardian.

“...Tersar, what’s it like to free?” Lance asked, feeling himself break a bit as he couldn’t remember what true freedom felt like anymore. It scared Lance that he’ll never get to see, feel, touch, or hear what freedom was ever again.

Tersar looked down at the Dancer, studying the small and frail looking human as Lance took comfort in him. It always slightly surprised the Galra that this human would take small comfort in him, his prison guard. To the point where the Dancer.... where Lance, would actively try to involve him in conversations. While Tersar tried his best in not to say anything, he could not stop himself from speaking a few words to the other. Noticing how Lance’s face would glow a little brighter and his dancing a little more cheerful every time he did so.

Tersar would admit he would be lying if he didn’t feel some attachment to the little human. It was like the human was a parasite, digging deeper into his body and attaching itself inside, with a vice like grip, that refused to let go. It was during those times that Tersar hated himself for feeling weak.

And hate the Empire for becoming what it had become.

“I don’t know.” Tersar confessed, looking down as Lance began to shake. He was surprised at how truthful his words were. He truly didn’t know what Freedom was like, his whole life he was trained and given orders. It was the life that all Galra’s had, train, given order, and doing their job. He didn’t want to give Lance any false ideals, so he gave him the truth. No, matter how much it hurt the small human as he clung to his arm with little sobs escaping from his person.

“Thank you for telling the truth.” Lance was able to speak out through his gasping breaths and little hiccups.

Tersar refused to reply to the thanks for one reason.

He didn’t deserve this innocent dancer’s thanks...


End file.
